I am not Dead
by Nature11
Summary: I have seen hell, been through it all. It was tiring, painful, soul shattering, yet I have escaped, injured and all. But this is what I am, living, breathing, crying, screaming. And if I have to I would scream it over the Heavens. I am not Dead!
1. Hell of a start

**I apologize again for the inconvenience I have caused to all my fans. But one my dear fans 'NeroYagyuu', gave me some advice. Taking that in mind, this story would be at greater loss, if I continue to write it in the earlier one. So I have decided to shift it here, under the new name & summary.**

**...**

**Uh...my life is so messed up right now, that I am getting fed up. It has taken quite a toll on my brain & and my writing ability.**

**...**

**Leaving that aside, I wish for you continous support.**

**...**

"I am not dead."- Dialogue delivery.

_'I am not dead.'- _Thought Delivery.

**"I am not dead." **Demon talking or Heave Dialogue delivery.

_"I am not dead."- _Special dialogues that held greater importance or deeper meaning.

* * *

'_Stupid.'_

The twelve year old growled low in throat as he stomped out of the academy. Stomping up to the swing in front of the academy gates, he gritted his teeth in anger.

'_Stupid Iruka!'_

'_For all his expertise, can't he see that I am being sabotaged? Can't he sense that fucking Genjutsu on my question paper! Cant he see that I have too much chakra to do a normal bunshin!'_

His hands formed in to fists, before he took a deep breath. Sighing to himself, he finally sagged onto the swing.

'_Three years…I have wasted three years in this academy. Now another one, how long they are going to lock me like this?'_

Naruto snorted as he remembered the words of oh so _kind _Hokage.

"_It's alright Naruto. I know if you try, you will pass the exams and become an honourable ninja of Konoha"_

'_Cant he see that these idiots didn't want me to pass!'_

'_Stupid Hokage!'_

…

"I'm so glad that _boy _didn't end up graduating."

Naruto glanced to his right, looking at the women afar, as his abnormally sharp senses caught what they are saying.

"Yeah I know, could you imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. I mean he's-"

"Shh! You know we're not allowed to talk about that."

Naruto growled.

Sometimes it's more of a curse than blessing.

'_Stupid Konoha!'_

'_Why the hell they always stop there! If they want to say it then just come out and do it! I am tired!...'_

His eyes lowered, as the anger left him, his body further sagging in defeat.

'_I am tired of all of this…'_

And even his sharp senses didn't notice the man approaching.

* * *

"Hey Naruto."

The twelve year old stiffened, his hands tightening around the rope. His head snapped, as he looked over his shoulder at the white haired man.

'_I didn't even notice…just how much out of it I am?'_

Mizuki smiled kindly at the orange wearing boy, "Come with me, I want to talk to you."

* * *

Naruto looked over the village, such a bright place in the day. But only for those who live in light.

…

_Even the day has his darkness._

…

He glanced to his right, looking at his teacher sitting beside him on the roof of academy, "What is it, Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki smiled, "You know Naruto, Iruka didn't fail you to be mean."

Naruto stopped himself from rolling his eyes, _'Of course not, for that he needs to have a brain.'_

"He is just worried that you are not ready to face the responsibilities of being a ninja."

Naruto wanted to snort, but held it in. It's painfully visible that Mizuki hate him, always did. Those glares during the classes, throwing him out without any reason, teaching him wrong Taijutsu stances. And of course, messing up with his exams.

He fake sighed, "I guess…But I really wanted to pass this time…"

Naruto didn't miss the evil glint in Mizuki's eyes as he spoke, "Then I guess, I have to tell you."

* * *

A pair of feet landed to the ground, a street away from the Hokage Building. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly.

'_I have to make sure I am perfectly silent. There isn't any chance of mistake.'_

Peering towards the entrance of the building, _'After all it is the most guarded place in the villa…g…e…'_

The guard grinned towards another guard, "You should have come with me.", he leaned to his ear, "They got new girls down there!"

The other one looked shocked, "Really? Man! They always have the best stuff!" he chattered.

Naruto sweat dropped.

'_Most guarded place my ass…'_

Shaking his head, he moved forward. Jumping from shadow to shadow, until he was right beside the outer wall of the building. Glancing to his right, then left. He glanced upward, putting his hands against the wall; he pulled himself upwards as well with his legs.

Almost like a spider.

Reaching the top of the wall, he glanced towards the guards who were still chatting excitingly. He jumped straight towards the Hokage building, making sure not to make any noise even as he flew over the _guards' _heads.

Without any pause he climbed upward, to the window of the Hokage's office.

Glancing inside, he grinned, _'This is it.'_

Pulling the window at the corner outside, he smiled, _'Well at least there was __**some **__benefit in visiting the old man so often. Idiots haven't repaired the latch even after a whole year.'_

Landing inside the office, his feet not even cackling against the floor, he crouched. Sapphire eyes darted around, _'Let's see. Since its village's greatest treasure it must be well hidd…e…n…'_

…

He stared at the giant scroll sitting on a stand right beside the bookshelf.

It even has a name plate showing _'Scroll of Sealing'_

…

He face-palmed.

'_Is there really no end to their idiocy?'_

Who put something so important at a place like this?!

…

Taking a long suffering sigh, he just accepted that this village is filled with idiots.

Walking up to the giant scroll, scanning for any traps that could be there. He slowly put a hand on the scroll.

Nothing happened.

Putting another hand on the scroll.

Nothing happened.

Holding his breath as he slowly lifted the scroll from the stand.

Nothing happened.

…

He stopped himself from face-palming, _'I should just get out of here. There idiocy is taking a toll on me.'_

He turned around to leave.

…

And the door of the office opened.

* * *

Taking another sip of his pipe, he exhaled another ring of smoke.

Seems like his plan was finally coming to fruition. It has taken a lot of investment from him.

Well, not a _lot _of investment. All he has to do wass to just visit the brat once a month as the kind old-man for last thirteen years. Rest was done by the village; he didn't even have to lift a finger.

Something he held pride in. After all it's _his _village.

Climbing the stairs towards his office, _'Hm, I think it would be enough. Now I just have to somehow make the brat aware of his Jinchuriki status. Rest could be done by the fool Iruka. What they say, a kindred spirit will find another kindred spirit.'_

He snorted.

He never liked the academy teacher, too emotionaltowards his students. He should be worrying about the village not the Jinchuriki!

Climbing the last of the stairs, he went towards his office, _'Well not to worry, after his graduation there won't be any problem.'_

He twisted the door knob pushing it inside.

…

He blinked looking at the orange wearing boy standing there with the Scroll of Sealing on his back.

"Naruto?"

...

Naruto cursed, the timing couldn't have been any worse, 2 second late and he would have been out of here without anyone knowing. His thoughts ran wild as he racked his brain to find a way to get out of here.

A bulb went up his head.

He grinned, "Hey, Old Man I want to show you something!"

Said Old man blinked, still trying to understand what was happening, "Ha…?"

Naruto brought his arms together, a grin spreading across his face. This is going to be awesome.

**"Orioke No Jutsu! (Sexy Jutsu!)"**

* * *

Landing on the ground from the tree. He was too diverted to notice that he has made noise in his landing. Leaning against the tree of the forest near the outskirts of the village, he slid down until his rear hit the ground.

Glancing at the scroll lying beside him, a grin spread on his lips.

'_I am still in shock that it was so ridiculously easy.'_

After all, all he has to do was climb the wall, pick up the scroll, and ran outside.

Well entry of Hokage was unexpected, but he thought he handled it quite well.

…

Shooing that thought away, he pulled the scroll closer. He doesn't have time to waste. There are things still needed to be done.

"Then let's see…Kage bunshin…"

* * *

"Hokage-sama! This has gone too far, that de-brat has stolen 'Scroll of Sealing'!"

Twitch.

"Hokage-sama! We can't let it just pass of as a prank! That brat should know his place!"

Twitch.

"Hokage-sam-"

"**SHUT UP!"**

All squeaked frightened as their old Hokage with tissue paper plugged in his nose hollered at them.

Glaring at his Shinobis, "Instead of standing here complaining. Go after Naruto, and bring him here!"

"**Hai, Hokage-sama!", **they chorused together.

…

"Oh, I want him alive. If something happened…", Hokage trailed off, as nothing more needed to be said.

All gulped.

They have gotten the warning; no one is going to try anything.

…

As the last of the Shinobi left, he pinched the bridge of his nose, still not removing the tissue plugs. _'God Dammit! I should have been better prepared. This is all because of that…that…'_

He sighed.

He can't even call that technique idiotic, after all it has to have some potential if it could knock him out the every time he saw it.

For now he has to find where Naruto has gone with the scroll, and if he is right it must be planned by someone else. After all, an idiot like him can't hope to plan something on his own.

"And how the hell he got in my office undetected?"

* * *

He panted crouching on the floor, _'Damn, that's some technique. To make me this tired…'_

He blinked, noticing the shadow hovering over him.

Looking up at the twitching face of Iruka, Naruto grinned.

"Hah! Found you Iruka-Sensei!"

…

Iruka face faulted.

"Baka! I found you!"

…

A dangerous glint shone in his eyes, _'Yes, just like I have planned. Now all I have to do is lead him to Mizuki.'_

After all he knew, even if incompetent, Iruka still has excellent instincts. Something that proves very useful in finding him.

…

Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his neck, like the so many times Iruka has seen him doing, "You were pretty fast Sensei! I was only able to learn one Jutsu."

Iruka blinked, now taking in his rugged appearance, _'He practiced here…until he was all worn-out?'_

...

'_Now comes the hard part, have to make sure everything seems…idiotic.'_

After all that's when he is going to believe it.

Jumping on balls of his feet, "Hey Sensei! I am going to show you this awesome Jutsu, so you are going to let me graduate if I can do it! If I do a Jutsu from this scroll, right?"

Iruka's eyes widened, "Who said that?!"

…

'_At least, he is not __**that**__ idiotic.'_

Waving his arms excitedly, "Mizuki-Sensei! He told me about this place and this scroll."

Finally it dawned on Iruka just what have happened.

…

Naruto thank Gods for that.

…

Both stiffened as they felt the incoming weapons.

Iruka chose to push Naruto away, just in time as the Kunais almost hit their mark at them, as only he fall victim to them.

Iruka looked up, towards the tree with one strained eye, from where the Kunais has come from, "I see, so that's how it is."

Mizuki smirked, "I should have guessed. That you will find Naruto first, after all you always have the knack for doing that."

Naruto looked between the two teacher like the scared idiot he was supposed to be, "W-What's going on here?"

Mizuki smiled thinly, "Naruto give me the scroll."

Panting, Iruka gritted his teeth, yanking out the Kunai impaled in his thigh, "Naruto, don't let him get the scroll no matter what."

Naruto stopped himself from rolling his eyes, _'Do I look like an Idiot to hand it over just like that.'_

…

…

…

He stopped himself from face-palming, _'Ugh…I forgot they think just that of me…'_

…

"That's a dangerous scroll that has _Kinjutsus_. Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!" Iruka exclaimed.

Mizuki smiled maliciously, "Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that power."

…

'_At least don't smile like a lunatic when you say that', _Naruto thought dryly.

…

Iruka glared at the white haired man, "You traitor! Don't believe him, Naruto!"

Naruto inwardly sighed, _'I think that would be enough drama to get me out of this mess. Now just have to help Iruka to-'_

His thought halted looking at the laughing traitor, "I will show you whom to believe, Naruto. I will tell you the truth."

Iruka's eyes widened, "Don't!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, looking at the two men, _'The truth…'_

Mizuki grinned, "A rule that was created after the incident thirteen years ago. A rule only you were not allowed to know."

Naruto's mind raced at the implication of Mizuki's words, _'The only glaring incident that happened thirteen years ago was the Kyubi incident.'_

Mizuki's grin twisted, "Haven't you ever wondered why everyone hate you, despise your very existence. Why they look at you like you are less then dirt?!"

"No Mizuki! Stop!" Iruka desperately tried to move himself, to do anything. To stop this truth from coming to light.

Mizuki's grin turned insane, "Because you are the child Yondaime sealed the demon into! You are the monster fox that destroyed our village, Naruto. YOU ARE THE KYUBI NO YOKO!"

Naruto slumped to his knees. His eyes loosing focus, as they appear almost glossy like pools of water. The meaning of the words dawning on him even before Mizuki has finished. As he came to realize just what was the reason behind the life he has now.

"You are the demon, No one will ever love you!"

He didn't twitch, he didn't move as he continued to stare in the empty space.

'_I am the demon…'_

Not even noticing the Fuma-Shuriken heading his way.

…

'_No…', _Iruka gritted his teeth. There is no way he is going to let it end like this. There is no way he is going to let his student die like this!

**Thump.**

Sapphire eyes stared the brown ones of the scarred man as he spoke, "You are not a demon, Naruto. You…you are just like me…Alone."

Iruka looked down at the boy, "Days after days, Nights after nights, all alone. I know how it feel Naruto."

Tears fell on his whiskered cheeks as Iruka cried, "I am so sorry, Naruto. You wouldn't have to feel like that if I was more aware."

Sapphire eyes glinted as some of the lost light came back to them.

Mizuki cackled insanely, "Don't make me laugh! Iruka, you hated him the most since he killed your parents!"

Sapphire eyes narrowed ever so slightly, _"Liars…all of you…"_

The next moment Naruto was running away from the two men.

"Naruto! Narutooo!", Iruka could only watch helplessly as his student ran away.

* * *

"_You are just a monster!"_

His cloths tearing as he ran among the bushes, not even caring where he was going.

"_You are not one of us!"_

Wisps of crimson escaped his body, clinging to him like a second skin.

"_Don't ever dare to come near my children, you monster!"_

Waving around like tails, tearing the trees much like paper, making way for the frantic boy.

"_There is no way anyone can love you!"_

His feet struck a root, tumbling over. As he skidded along the ground, scorching it with the crimson energy that still hovered around him. Flapping like tails in the air, striking the invisible enemy over and over.

"_You monster!"_

Pulling himself to his knees, he gritted his teeth, trying to quell the tears from his mismatched eyes as he continued to struggle with himself.

"_Monster!"_

"Stop it."

A bleak sound echoed, much like the paper tearing, as the blond tresses moved with the sudden wind that came out of nowhere.

"_Monster!"_

"Stop it."

"_**Monster!"**_

"**STOP ITTTT!", **the voice echoed, reaching to the heavens. As the land itself shook under the rage of the boy. As the crimson energy flapped with renewed vigour, tearing into the air with a new viciousness.

…

"Hah. Hah. Hah.", Naruto panted, on his knees as he tried to control himself. He has to calm down, he has to think properly, he has to leave.

Eyes darted around trying to analyse just where he can go.

Finally focussing on the human sized purple-black rift hanging in the middle of air.

…

"_**Go inside."**_

Sapphire-crimson eyes darted around searching for the voice, "W-Who are y-"

"**Just go! It will take you away from this hell-hole!"**, he didn't understood the desperation that was accompanying it.

He slightly gulped, "Will I be able to come back?"

And for the first time the voice softened, **"Do you really want to come back here?"**

Naruto halted, the words repeating in his head.

…

"_You are the demon, no one will ever love you!"_

…

"That's right…" he mumbled, "No one will ever love me here but…" he looked up at the portal. "Out there I have a chance."

His eyes shown with a new found determination. He has made the choice, and he knew this time is the right one. Without any further delay, he jumped into the scar hanging in the middle of air, which closed the moment he was in.

And with this Uzumaki Naruto has the left the Shinobi World.

* * *

_**Drip…Drip…Drip…**_

Sapphire eyes fluttered, peering into the blackness right in front of him.

'_Wait…Why are my feet in the air?'_

He blinked, as he felt something…different and he realized.

'_My feet are not in the air. I am just lying on the ground. And why is there so much water around me?'_

As he finally tried to sit up, he winced as the memories of the recent events came rushing back like a bullet train.

Finally pulling himself to his feet, his eyes darted around trying to analyse just where he was.

'_I am in a…sewer.'_

That's what you got for following a voice of some ghost.

'_Wait-' _, lifting his heavy feet, he stumbled towards one of the wall. Looking up he noticed the pipes running along the walls as they got lost in the darkness of the long corridors.

He frowned, _'The blue one…it felt familiar.'_

His eyes widened as he realized, "The blue one is my Chakra.", eyes narrowing, "That means the red one must be of Kyubi's."

Looking towards the darkened corridor, his decision made. He sundered forward.

'_I was not expecting a meeting so soon, but hell. I don't want to get any more shockers later.'_

…

He walked, occasionally looking towards the red pipe to make sure he was following the right path.

'_Today was quite an eventful day…'_

If you include failing academy, breaking into Hokage's office, stealing village's most valued possession, finding out that you are a jinchuriki and also evading death by a threads difference. So yeah it was quite an eventful day. After all the revelations he has faced today, he has realized something.

…

"I am an Idiot."

He groaned rubbing his face, _'The answer was right in front of me the whole time, yet I missed it. Just what the hell was wrong with me? Hm, I could always blame it on the village.'_

He smiled to himself, _'Looks like even their idiocy was contagious.'_

Now that is an amusing thought.

He blinked, as he turned another corner. Looking towards the light he could see at the end of the corridor. He walked forward.

The dark corridor abruptly came to an end, opening into a hall. Looking towards the giant bars of a cage whose roof he can't even see. He noticed the slip of paper that was holding the gate from opening.

'_So that's the seal…'_

…

Looking in the darkness of the cage, he slightly straightened, _'Then this is it.'_

He marched up to the gate, "Is anyone there?"

…

'_**He is finally here!**_**'**

A smile worked to her face, finally after so many years of waiting he is finally here. All these years, she has wanted to meet him so desperately. To tell him the truth, to tell him everything he wanted to know.

And if everything went right, tell him something else.

Taking a deep breath, she marched forward. She has to make sure that she presented herself perfectly.

'_**After all the first impression is the most crucial one fufufufu~'**_

…

Naruto blinked as he listened to the tantrum of sounds. _'Footsteps?'_

Narrowing his eyes, he peered into the darkness trying to see just what was there.

But the moment the figure came into the light, all of his thoughts dissolved into a single word, as he stared blankly.

"_What?"_

…

She felt her skin tingle, looking at the blank face of his. The way he seems so unknown to the situation yet the sharpness in his eyes like that of a blade. Waiting for just a moment of hostility, so that he could decide his future action.

She took a deep breath, her udder jumping as she placed her slim hand on them. She has to make sure she gave the best impression.

"**BOW BEFORE ME MORTAL!"**

…

…

…

Naruto stared.

…

Poor girl cried anime tears inside, _**'Why did I say that?!'**_

Coughing in her fist, **"Ahem…I mean I am the great Kyubi No Yoko! Destroyer of the world, the Queen of Hell!-"**

...

…

…

Naruto stared.

…

Sweat poured down the back of her neck, _**'Why isn't he saying anything?!'**_

"**The greatest Demon and-"**

"You are a girl?"

"**And I am a Girl!"**

…

She face-faulted.

…

Naruto stared.

He calmly stared at the ridiculous scene. Where a woman in a beautiful dark blue Kimono with 9 fluffy tails and a pair of cute fox ears, who has her ass in the air right now, calling herself the Kyubi No Yoko.

…

She quickly picked herself off the floor, **"Of course I am a girl! What do you think you will find? A giant fox behind a giant cage?!"**

"Yeah."

She sweat dropped.

…

She halted herself, she is ruining her introduction. She has to do it properly. Taking a deep breath, she smiled.

"**That is my demon form, I usually use that form when I have to destroy villages or something."**

…

…

…

Naruto face-palmed, "Great, now I am stuck with a girl who thinks she is Kyubi."

"**I am Kyubi!"**

He glanced towards her fuming figure, "Do you have any proof?"

"**I have 9 tails…and ears too." **She said smugly, twitching them.

"You got me there."

…

Naruto nodded, "Then…"

Suddenly he covered his head with his hands, crouching on the floor, "Please don't kill me!"

…

She face faulted.

"**It's too late for that!"**

…

"But you are Kyubi No Yoko." He pointed out.

"**Then you should have acted scared the first moment you saw me, not now!"**

"But it's hard to act scared of a cute girl."

She growled, **"But now it ruined my introduct-"**, she suddenly halted as a fierce glow spread over her skin, she looked at him with her adoring crimson eyes, **"You think I am cute?"**

Naruto blinked, "Of course or I wouldn't have said so in the first place."

**Thump.**

**...**

"Did she just pass out on me?"

* * *

A groan echoed, as she slowly came back to living, **"Ugh…What happened?"**

"You passed out on me."

The demon yelped, quickly scampering to a sitting position as she gazed towards the voice that has just replied to her.

Her cheeks darkened, as she saw him sitting there. Looking at her with those hazy eyes of his leaning against the cage with that lazy smile of his.

She gasped, **"You are inside the seal?!"**

He tilted his head, "I find it more comfortable here than sitting outside in water. And since we are going to have a long talk I think it would be better if we sat close."

'_**C-Close…'**_

…

Naruto leaned forward, "So let's start with my first question, how do you know of my mask?"

After all he has noticed that she said he should have acted from the start instead of later.

She blinked, before a smug smile formed on her face, **"I am inside you, we are connected through the seal, I know everything about you."**

He hummed, "You sound like a pervert."

"**I am not a pervert! I just know all about you…even that you hate colour orange…"** she muttered.

He smiled crooked, "I see…"

…

"Then to the next question, why do you help me in the forest?"

Thinking back now, he realized that the voice he heard before was also feminine.

She blushed, there is no way she could tell him why she has helped him, **"Um…"**

A bulb went up in her head.

"**I hate that village so I thought what's better way to get back on them then to take away their weap…o…n…"**

…

'_**Crap.'**_

...

Naruto nodded noncommittally, neither showing if he was affected by her words, "But why save me instead of just letting me die, since I am also a human from that village."

She smiled, **"Because you are not a human anymore."**

He blinked, "Can you repeat that?"

…

Just realizing her mistake, she smiled nervously, **"Um…The portal you used. It cannot be used by humans, as they will wither and die, so…"**

He gestured her to continue, "Yes…"

"**Umm…I made a tid-bit of adjustment to your body, so you wouldn't die and in that process it has…"**

"Just say it!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, her ears flat against her crimson hair, **"I have changed you into a demon!"**

…

…

…

"That doesn't sound so bad."

She peered from between the sleeves of her Kimono, **"Really?"**

He nodded, "Whether it's better, since I don't want to keep any connection with that village."

The demon perked up with a big smile on her face, **"~Mhm~ You will love it. There are so many perks of being a demon."**

He raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"**Like Immortality."**

…

…

…

"So I cannot die?"

She nodded grinning, **"Neither can me."**

Looking at the over-excited girl, he wanted face-palm. It's still hard to believe that this is the fearsome Kyubi that almost destroyed Konoha 13 years ago.

"**And neither can your mates."**

He blinked, "Mates?"

She nodded enthusiastically. **"Isn't it great?"**

He did face-palmed.

* * *

Looking at the bubbly girl sitting in front of him, "So, Do you know where this portal is taking us?"

She nodded, **"To another world."**

He nodded, "Have you ever been there before?"

"**Nope, Never."**

He sweat dropped.

She tilted her head to one side, **"Since I belong to the Shinobi world, I cannot use my powers in any another world which already doesn't have any Bijuu's. Whose probability is close to none, so we mostly stay in our own world."**

He saved that information, "Then how much worlds are out there?"

"**Mhm~ Well I don't know exactly know but there are thousands of other worlds out there, but it's not necessary that our world has portal's to all the other worlds so mostly we have access to only 2-3 worlds."**

He nodded, "And how would I be able to use my powers since now I am a demon as well?"

She grinned, **"You don't have to worry, I was born a Bijuu but you were born a human and humans are everywhere."**

Naruto sweat dropped.

'_She says it like being human is the most insulting thing ever.'_

…

He sighed, _'Well I can't expect everything to be perfect. I am just happy that I escaped that place.'_

Looking at the smiling demon, who was sitting there occasionally twitching her cute ears and tails. He has a different thought.

"What's your name?"

The demon blinked looking at him owlishly, **"Ha?"**

Naruto sighed, "Your real name, I know for a thing that Kyubi isn't your real name."

She blinked, before looking away, **"Just call me Kyubi, I am not going to tell you my real name."**

"Eh? Why not?"

She puffed her cheeks, **"I won't!"**

But suddenly her eyes widened, as she looked at the cute face of his, those wobbling eyes, the cute pout on his face, his voice so meek, "You won't?"

She gibbered**, "Fine! It's Kurama!"**

He smiled to himself, _'She is kind of stupid, but adorable.'_

"It's manly."

She glared at him balefully, **"That's why I didn't want to tell you!"**

He smiled softly, "Then how about Ku?"

Tilting her head cutely, **"Ku?"**

He nodded, "It's short of Kurama, and it even sounds like that of girl."

She smiled brightly, **"Okay, if that's what you like."**

He blinked; her words were a little confusing.

…

He blinked, looking down at his vaporising body.

"**You are waking up." **She supplied.

He glanced towards her, and why does it seem like her eyes are so adorably sad, "Is there anything else I needed to know?"

She blinked, tilting her head cutely as she placed a finger under her lips, **"I do think I am forgetting something."**

But before anything else could be said, Naruto completely vaporised.

* * *

A pair of eyes fluttered open, only to widen before they seized shut as the intense pain coursed through his body. His mouth opening as a strangled scream escaped his lips.

He gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from screaming again, "So this is what she was forgetting about." He grunted out. He struggled to not let his eyes shut, "Have to stay awake…can't take the risk…of…bei…ng…un..con..scio…us…"

And with that he again left the world of living, never noticing the giant scroll lying a few feet away from him. Only one last thought echoing in his mind.

'_This is one hell of a start for a new life.'_

* * *

**And that's it for now.**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Please tell, I am feeling so **

**...**

**Since the rewrite deviate a lot away from the original story, i thought a new name and summary would gave it a new life.**

**...**

**And REVIEW!**

**Kindly Please.**


	2. Onii-chan

**Hey Guys, I know I am late, And I apologize for that. But you see, we shifted to another city recently. So have to apply for new internet connection, and since only the government service work in this area, I have no other choice but to go for it. So I applied... a month ago...**

**And they still haven't done it yet!**

**So I am currently using my Cell Phone's Internet, to upload this chapter, which is too barely working.**

**...**

**40 reviews for the first chapter.**

**274 Followers after just one chapter.**

**274 Favourites after just one chapter.**

**To think the rewrite was so well received. *****Sniff*, it feels like my hard work has finally bore fruit. **

**...**

**Few answers to the reviews:-**

**Yes, this will be a harem, the earlier girls are still in, and might include one or two more. Sorry but no Kyoko. I am not much impressed by her character to include her in the story.**

**Yes, the story is going to be Naruto-centric.**

**Naruto going back to his world, I would keep that as a surprise.**

**Sorry 'ncpfan' but that idea is a little too much for this story. But I am thinking of writing a story of that genre sometime in far-off future.**

**Yes, there will be lemons.**

**...**

**If you have more questions, feel free to ask.**

**Leaving that aside, here is the next Chapter.**

**...**

"I am not dead."- Dialogue delivery.

_'I am not dead.'- _Thought Delivery.

**"I am not dead." **Demon talking or Heavy Dialogue delivery or joint dialogue delivery.

_"I am not dead."- _Special dialogues that held greater importance or deeper meaning.

* * *

Red eyes peered at her prey. That little whiny thing, sitting there oh so innocently licking its own feet so cutely! She readied herself, bending a little forward into the bush she was peering through.

"Fufufu, you can't get away this time…", she leapt out of the bush.

"HARU!"

And the little puppy, skipped out of the way, letting the child plop on the ground face first.

"Auuuuu."

Pulling herself up the girl whined, sloppily wiping the dirt from her face as she stared at her pup with weepy eyes.

She suddenly leapt to her feet, "I will get you now!", and she ran after her pup.

**Thwack!**

And she fell again.

"Auuuu...", pulling herself to her knees, she whined, "That's not fair!"

…

"Huh?", She blinked feeling the warm ground underneath. Looking down, she again blinked cutely.

She was sitting on someone.

Looking closely towards the face, she tilted her head cutely, "Onii-chan?"

…

"Onii-chan…"

…

"Onii-chan!"

She ran away.

* * *

Taking a sip of tea, he slightly frowned. Following the two wrinkles on both sides of his nose with his fingers, he hummed, "Hasegawa Company once again has bought land in the rural area, not too far from this town."

She wiped another glass, putting it at the side. Moving her black tresses behind her ear as she picked up another glass, "They are buying land left and right aren't they. Would they come for ours as well?"

**Thunk!**

He put the cup back on table a little forcefully, "It doesn't matter. This land is in my family for centuries; there is no way I would let anyone lay their filthy hands on it."

She stared at her husband, a little concerned, _'I hope no calamities fall on this family?'_

…

The door slid open.

And their daughter fell in a heap.

Both parents sweat dropped at their Klutz of a daughter.

Quickly getting to her feet, her arms waving frantically, "Tou-san! Tou-san! There is red Onii-chan in forest!"

Father blinked, "Red…"

Mother tilted her head, "…Onii-chan?"

Nodding her head frantically, "Hai! He has this red colour all over him."

Colour drained from their faces, as the implication of their daughter's words finally dawned on them.

Father was instantly on his feet, "Take me there Siya."

* * *

His eyes widened, her daughter was saying right. The boy was covered in blood head to toe. His clothes in tatters, his face covered in the spiky hair too marred red.

His eyes drifted towards the giant thing lying beside the boy, _'A scroll?'_

Stepping towards the still figure, he crouched touching his neck. He blinked in surprise, _'Its strong, rather It's too strong for even a normal person.'_

"Then…", carefully slipping his arms under the abnormally warm body of the boy. He picked him up, glancing towards his daughter, "Siya, pick that scroll over there."

She blinked owlishly, searching for the thing her Tou-san asked for. Finally her eyes fell on the cylinder like thing. "The round thing, Tou-san?"

"Yeah, that.", father replied as he walked away.

"Puahh!", a cute grunt left her lips, as she picked the round thing over her head. Her eyebrows furrowing in determination, "I am coming Onii-chan~~!"

* * *

The woman gasped in horror, as her husband came back with a boy covered in dried blood. "I-Is he alright?"

"He is fine, at least I think so.", he muttered, as he went towards one of the guest room, his wife following close behind.

Opening the door for her husband, she hurriedly went inside. Pulling the Futon out of the cupboard, she spread it on the floor, as her husband put the boy into the futon.

Getting back to his feet, "I will call the doctor, until then clean him."

"Hai.", she too went out following her husband.

…

Picking up the towel, dipping it in the warm water she has brought. Squeezing off the excess water, she slowly started wiping him. Starting from his hair, as the glinting silver came out, shining with vigour. Coming down to his face, then neck, hesitantly she tore what little tatters of clothes were on his body.

A gasp of horror escaped her lips as she saw exactly what lie under those tatters.

'_W-What?! H-How could someone…!"_

Her eyes darted all over his torso, which was braided with tapestry of so many lines and loops of different thickness, length. As if he was the canvas for some kind of painting.

She dared not to look at his back, or even below his torso, in fear that might she saw something even more disastrous. Just cleaning all that she could as it is.

With a thwack, the cloth was again thrown in the bucket, as she left the room.

Returning moments later as she situated herself beside the boy, continuing to examine him with her eyes. There doesn't seem to be any external injury that she could dress.

'_Or it could be that the blood was not his…'_

She quickly shook that thought off, it's impossible for a boy this young to be a killer. He hardly looks 14.

Looking towards his face as she caressed his cheek, her eyes softening, as amusement danced in her red orbs, "He looks so cute with these whiskers."

She hurriedly pulled her hand back; as the door once again slid open.

"Doctor will be here in little while.", Father answered, as he too took his place beside the boy.

Mother blinked, "Where is Siya-chan?"

…

"Wah!"

**Crash! Bam! Tear!**

"Auuuu."

Both sweat dropped, as they looked at their daughter hanging through the now torn paper door.

"Here is your clumsy daughter.", Father deadpanned.

The woman smiled exasperatedly, as she stood up to help her daughter, "Siya-chan, I told you to be car-**Kyah!**"

Father stared deadpan, at the woman currently lying on the injured boy, after tripping on his blanket.

"You are one to talk."

"Uuuuu."

* * *

Pulling away the stethoscope from the scarred chest, he lightly sighed. Finally looking up towards the family members.

"**Grk.", **he jerked back, as he saw the two females glaring daggers at him.

He sweated, _'Why are they glaring at me like this?'_.

"Ahem.", doctor cleared his throat so that he could get their attention.

All blinked, looking towards the twitching man, "Well…", Father asked expectantly.

The young Doctor nodded, "Ah, Hai. There is no immediate danger to his life."

All three sighed in relief.

"But it will take a while for him to heal from all those injuries."

"**Injuries?!", **all shouted together.

The young man jerked back, sweating at the killer look all three of them were giving to him, "U-Um…I don't exactly know what has happened. But it seems like his body has gone through some extreme change in very little time."

"**Ha?", **all asked together.

He elaborated, "Almost all his bones have cracks in them, his muscles have tears all over the body. But it seems like he isn't suffering from any kind of internal bleeding and all of his organs seem to be working fine, maybe even better."

Mother looked down at the unconscious boy, eyes shining with concern, "Will he be alright?"

The Young man, in the white coat nodded, "Hai, at the abnormal rate he is healing, he would be out of bed in two weeks. Make sure he is properly hydrated, as he won't be gaining consciousness for about another week. I would have given him a drip, but since his body is behaving normally, you can give him some liquid food."

The adults left, while the little girl with flowing black hair, walked up to the unconscious silver-head. Crouching beside his head, she planted a soft kiss against his cheek, as she smiled widely, "Don't worry Onii-chan. I will take care of you."

* * *

Stare…

"**U-Um…I forgot to tell you…"**

Stare…

"**Uuuu…I am sorry…"**

He sighed, no need to get hyper on her, even if she forget to tell him that he would suffer like this, "So, was I able to bring something with me?"

Her ears perked up, twitching, **"Mhm~ Yup, we still have the Scroll of Sealing with us."**

He raised an eyebrow, "It lasted through the portal?"

She grinned, **"You Uzumakis were always great with the seals. To make something indestructible by time…That is so cool!"**

His eyes narrowed, "So the scroll of sealing belongs to my clan."

"**Yup, that scroll is the greatest treasure of Uzumaki clan. It contains all of their knowledge about seals, their special techniques, even the forbidden ones."**

A surge of rage traveled through his body. How dare they! How dare they touch what belongs to his family, How dare they claim it as their own! How dare they…!

He shut his eyes, taking a deep calming breath _'No need to get worked up on it now. It's not like I can take back what they stole from the scroll.'_

"**Or that, only an Uzumaki could see the whole of the scroll."**

He blinked, looking at the hyper fox-girl, "Whole of the scroll?"

The demoness nodded absentmindedly, **"Oh, yes if you're not an Uzumaki, you could only see the special techniques. But to see anything after that, you have to be an Uzumaki."**

He smirked, "My, My, aren't we the sneaky ones."

Tilting her head cutely, **"Huh, I thought they did it because they don't want to share the forbidden techniques."**

…

"You are stupid."

"**Hey!"**

He rubbed his chin, leaning against the metal bars of the cage, "According to my hypothesis they made it this way for a specific reason. By showing these so called special techniques, which could be treasure themselves for anyone outside the clan. They made sure, that if the scroll is stolen. The important secrets of their clan wouldn't get out, as the thief would be somewhat satisfied, after getting his hands on such rare techniques, like Konoha."

Her eyes shone with awe, **"Waaaa, they were smart."**

"Now.", his eyes narrowed, scrutinizing on the crimson-head in front of him, "How do you know so much about Uzumaki clan?"

She grinned, puffing her udder, **"That's because I am always sealed in an Uzumaki."**

"Ha?"

"**If not, they would go like 'Boom!'",** she showed it by spreading her arms.

He sweat dropped.

He sighed, "I have to make sure that no one opens that scroll."

"**You don't have to worry about that."**

"Ha?"

"**I activated the special lock through you."**

Her raised an eyebrow, "Special Lock?"

The girl keep on smiling,** "Mhm~ Mito used to do that to keep it away from Tree man."**

"Tree man…"

His eyes narrowed, mind racing with thousands of thoughts, _'It must be someone from Konoha, as that is the only village Uzumakis ever associated wit-'_

'_Tree man of Konoha…'_

There is only one man that could be bestowed with that title.

He rubbed his head tiredly, she is so hard to follow, "So Wife of First Hokage was the one you were sealed in."

She grinned, ** "Yup, the first."**

His eyes soften, _'How could she be so cheerful even after 100 years of imprisonment, while I couldn't even last 13 years?'_

'_She is…'_

"Strong…"

"**What?"**

* * *

It has been 3 days since they have found that boy in their forest.

"Here…", gently opening his mouth as she allowed the final spoonful of porridge in his mouth. A smile of relief dragged onto her lips as she saw the food travelling down his throat.

Putting the empty bowl to the side, she wiped his mouth with what little she has spread. She smiled, "I never got to feed my husband like this, but now I felt like one of my wishes has finally come true."

She smiled amused, "Well, my daughter also seems to have a similar dream, 'To feed her dear Onii-chan'."

That's another thing, that most of the food was on him, instead of inside him.

She slowly caressed his argent hair, "Wake up soon, Okay."

…

"Kaa-san! Are you done? I want to be with Onii-chan!", a childish voice came from just outside of the room.

The woman sighed in exasperation, _'Isn't she doing everything in this room, ever since her Onii-chan came here.'_

"Hai, Hai. You can come in, now."

Little Siya with her black hair in a single braid flew into the room. Her eyes twinkling in delight, as she jumped into _her _Onii-chan's futon.

Snuggling to his chest, she smiled in content, "Mhm~ Kaa-san, you can go now."

Mother sweat dropped, "Siya-chan…"

But her daughter wasn't even listening anymore as she was happily telling her dear Onii-chan about what happened in school.

Mother couldn't help but smile, as she stood up to leave the room. Closing the door behind her, she lightly sighed. Now there is only one fear left for her.

'_What would happen, when he leaves this house?'_

* * *

A slight groan escaped, his eyes fluttering open. A slight hiss fled past his lips as the rays of sun invaded his over sensitive eyes. Blinking them repeatedly he let them adjust to the bright world, let them focus so he could see properly.

Suddenly his eyes widened, as he realized that above him isn't the clear sky or canopy of trees he was expecting; in place of it was the roof of a room.

'_What the- how the hell did I- no that doesn't matter. I have to get out of here as fast as possible!'_

Looking down, he realized that he is in a Futon. Making him even surer that he was brought here by someone else, someone that could be an ally or an enemy.

He tried to move, only for his eyes to widen as he felt something constricting around his chest. "What?", he muttered, peeking inside the blanket.

There was a little girl with black hair, drooling on his clothed chest as she slept so peacefully.

He bit back his gasp of surprise, _'Okay…this is too unexpected. But no matter, I can get out of here easily.'_

It's just a child, what could go wrong?

Carefully pulling the blanket off them, making sure that he didn't wake up the child. Slowly moving into a sitting position, the child still clinging to his chest. He softly sighed, now there is only one thing left.

'_I have to get these god damn hairs out of my eyes.'_

They have lengthened so much that they have covered his whole face, he can hardly see a damn thing!

His hand came up, to brush the hair from his face.

But seems like after the recent…modification, His body isn't completely flawless just yet. His mind and body aren't coordinated enough to perform as perfectly as they were supposed to be.

And he made the mistake of brushing the child's face instead of his hair.

He waited with baited breath, looking for any sign of awakening from the child. Not seeing any movement from the child, His eyes closed as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Onii-chan…"

His head snapped down, eyes widening as he looked at the little girl, who was rubbing the sleep out of her beautiful red eyes.

'_Shit…'_

"Onii-chan…"

The girl blinked several times, as she looked up towards the hair-covered face of her Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan."

Naruto gulped.

"ONII-CHAN!"

* * *

Both parents stiffened as they heard the shout of their daughter.

Before the Mother could even move Father was already out of the room, and running towards the guest room. The pained look on her face remained there, as she tried to control her haphazardly beating heart. Pressing a hand against her chest, she took few deep breaths.

A ragged sigh escaped her lips, as she slowly picked herself up. Knowing that she is fine for now, she too left after her husband.

* * *

Mother looked at her husband in worry who was standing at the door with a deadpan look, "Is everything alright?", as she too peered into the room.

Mother sweat dropped.

Her daughter was clinging to her now awake Onii-chan, whom looked almost ready to ran away, too freaked out, he also looked numb.

Oh, and Siya was calling to him repeatedly.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

Oh, she was clinging to his head, and was shouting right into his ear.

They can guess why is he is looking so numb.

Father's eyebrows furrowed, "Siya, get down now."

The girl squeaked as the strict voice of her Tou-san echoed in her ears. Her body freezing as she slid down his head, much like banana peel, as she fell to the floor in a heap.

"Auuuu…"

…

Both parents sighed at their daughter's antics. Looking up towards the boy, pressed against the wall, "Are you alright?", the Father asked.

They didn't get a reply, as the boy twitched at their voices. His eyes darting around as he seemingly searched for any possible exit.

Father was about to speak again, but halted as his wife stepped inside the room. His eyes slightly narrowed, as he noticed the twitching of hand of the boy, as if he was trying to grip at some type of…weapon.

"Be caref-"

He sighed at his wife's carelessness. The way she sat right in front of him, not even noticing how rigid the boy has gone, or how he seems ready to pounce at her.

The woman bowed politely, "Konichiwa, My name is Ame."

Naruto couldn't help but gape, this is the first time someone has spoken to him to so…Kindly. The way this woman's red eyes twinkled with affection, the warmth he could feel from them. Those red eyes identical to that of the child that was clinging to him a moment ago.

'_They are so warm…'_

She again just smiled as he didn't say anything. That was expected; after all he is just a boy. "What is your name?"

"_Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto."_

A million watt smile spread onto her lips, his voice wasn't meek, just cautious. At least he is not afraid of them.

She nodded her head, "Naruto-kun, huh. She is my daughter Siya-chan, and that mean looking man is my husband, Karasuma Kitomura.", she introduced her family.

…

"_Where am I?"_

She blinked, but then nodded, "We are in Yanaka town, near Majima City."

"_Majima…City?"_

Woman named Ame blinked, "Ara, you don't know. Then we are in Japan."

Kitomura frowned, even after his wife telling him where he is. The boy seems almost clueless, rather he seemed somehow relieved and stressed as well."Let him rest for now. He has just woken up."

"Hai…", Ame replied dejectedly. She wanted to talk to him a little longer. But there is no way she could defy her husband. Silently picking herself up, she went towards the door, "Siya-chan, come."

"Eh?! But I want to be with Onii-chan!", the girl whined.

"Siya, you can be with him later.", Father replied strictly.

"H-Hai Tou-san.", Siya muttered meekly as she too stood up, going towards the door.

All blinked as she suddenly turned around running back towards her Onii-chan who stiffened, his whole body going rigid, as the little girl stepped closer. His eyes widened in shock, as the child planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I will come back soon, Onii-chan."

She ran back to her parents.

…

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. They have finally left.

'_Okay…Then, let's get this straight. I am in Yanaka town, near Majima City, in Japan…'_

He tiredly sighed, he didn't think his first moment in this new world would be so aggravating, _'There is nothing similar between the two worlds, except the language. More over theirs' seems somehow more refined.'_

"**Didn't I tell you, Humans are everywhere!"**

'_Would you stop saying it like it's an insult?',_ he asked dryly. Shaking his head, _'I should get out of here as soon as possible.'_

He tried to stand up.

Only to fell face first.

"Uh…", he groaned, _'Looks like I can't leave just yet.'_

* * *

She knocked on the paper door.

She wasn't surprised that she didn't get any reply, "Um…It's me, Ame. I bring you dinner, Naruto-kun."

…

He silently sat back against the wall, near the window, just in case, _"Come in."_

The door slid open, as the women stepped inside, a beautiful smile on her lips, "Its rice, miso soup, and fish to help you h-**Kyah!"**

She slipped on her own feet.

Her eyes seized shut, as she waited for the crash, waiting for the food to spread all over, the same food she worked so hard to prepare, just for him.

…

…

…

She wondered why she hasn't heard the breaking of the cutlery or even why she isn't feeling any kind of pain.

"_Are you alright?"_

She blinked repeatedly, as she peered at the boy who was holding her up, as well balancing the tray in his other hand.

"H-Hai…~Mhaaah~", a sudden moan broke through her lips, as she finally realized just where he was holding her up with.

Naruto shivered, why the hell he moved to save this woman, when he was still not able to move properly in this new body. If he hasn't he could have avoided this incident.

This incident of holding her by her breast.

The woman was horrible blushing, "U-Um…can you-**Pwah!"**

She ploughed to the floor as he let her go instantly. She watched, bleary eyed, as he snobbishly put the tray on the floor. Stumbling as he walked back towards the window, plopping against the wall, under it.

"Uuuuu…"

Slowly pulling herself up, she adjust her dress, also massaging her little sour…area where he has caught her.

"_I am sorry."_

Her eyes widened, as she looked up. He was looking away from her; his face wasn't that of embarrassment but of slight guilt.

"Arigatou."

His eyes widened, looking at the woman, her face marred red in embarrassment but there was a bright smile on her face. "You saved the food, I prepared for you."

He frowned, _"It wasn't about the food. I touched your breast."_

Ame smiled, to think someone could be so blunt. He said that without any form of embarrassment. His eyes held the hardness of diamond. He knew he has done the wrong; he is ready to take the punishment.

She just smiled, as she sat opposite to him, pushing the food tray towards him a little, "It was my fault. Then please eat the food."

…

He glanced towards the woman, _'Why isn't she leaving?'_

He tentatively picked up the chopsticks, which took him quite a while, as he picked up the rice with quite a difficulty, after he was able to, slowly taking the rice towards his mouth.

He missed it.

Ame blinked, tilting her head, "Ara, is there a problem?"

"_No.",_ he replied curtly.

He reached out with his hand to remove the rice sticking to his cheek.

He touched his ear.

Leaning slightly forward, she frowned with concern, "Could it be…you can't move properly yet?"

…

She didn't get a reply, but answer was already clear to her, from the way he stared in her eyes. Nodding, she smiled assuring him, "You don't have to worry, Doctor said it would take at most two weeks for you to heal. It's a miracle you are already up, and moving."

He gazed down at the chopsticks in his hand. Adjusting them slightly, he tried again.

…

Ame smiled, he is so independent. Even though he knew he can't get it right, he is still unwilling to ask for help. It's not the stubborn streak some seems to have. Instead, it feels like he has never relied on anyone but himself. Like the idea of taking help from someone else, never came to his mind.

Like he knew he wouldn't get help from someone else.

Her eyes soften, _'That is sad…'_

…

He blinked, his body stiffening as the woman gently took the chopsticks from his fingers. His eyes widened ever so slightly, as she brought some rice to his mouth. Looking up at the woman, a smile so sweet on her face, "Ahhh…"

Naruto stared.

"Ahhh~hhh", the woman whined slightly still holding the rice to his mouth.

A slight sigh escaped his lips, as he do opened his mouth, while the woman smiled even more widely. Feeding him the rice, she went back to the plate to bring some Miso.

He just stared; wondering how could be someone so affectionate towards someone they don't even know. How could they let him live in their house, without even asking. Aren't they afraid what might he could do to them?

He knew about that man, Kitomura, as this woman told him his name earlier. He seems to be a little bit cautious with him. He could see why that child is like that, since she is just a child. But this woman…

"_You are weird."_

"Eh?", her eyebrows furrowed, "That isn't a nice thing to say."

"_And stupid."_

"Uuuuu…you are mean!", the woman accused.

"_But adorable."_

"E-E-EH?", she gaped at him.

…

"_Are you going to feed me or not?"_

She looked back into his eyes, there was an amused glint shining in them, even though his expression didn't change a bit. She pouted, "Mou…You are too blunt…"

…

"Kaa-san, are you done. I want to be with Onii-chan!", the childish voice came from outside the room.

Naruto blinked, glancing towards the door, _"Why is she standing outside?"_

Ame sighed in resignation, "She wants to be with her Onii-chan, she says. She has been with Naruto-kun, ever since she found you in our Forest." The woman sighed as she picked up the empty tray, standing up, she move towards the door, "Please bear her for a while."

"You can come in now, Siya-chan."

…

The door slid open with a swish, as the daughter darted inside like rocket, "Waa! Onii-chan~!"

Naruto watched, his eyes slightly widening at the rapidly approaching girl, her arms open, so that she could hug him. Just as she neared him…

She tripped.

"**Gwa-Oof!"**

…

"_Are you alright?"_

The girl looked up, towards the face of her Onii-chan, who now has his hair in a ponytail. Suddenly a million watt smile dragged onto her lips, her eyes shining with delight.

"My Onii-chan is so warm."

"_Ha?"_

The girl giggled, as she snuggled into his lap, "You can go now Kaa-san."

Both sweat dropped.

"Siya-chan…", shaking her head in resignation the woman smiled once again, bowing politely before she left.

Just as the woman left, the girl smiled widely, as she started telling him everything. The time she spent at her Kindergarten, the time she spent telling her classmates about her Onii-chan, the time she spent beside him, the time her mother doted on him.

And the time when she found him in the forest.

And he listened patiently; the girl's blabbering's somewhat understandable. Yet he does his best, hearing her word to word. Smiling, laughing along with her at some things she told him. Consoling her at times when she remembered something sad.

And finally she fell silent, cuddling in his lap, just basking in the warmth of her Onii-chan.

…

Suddenly she giggled, getting his attention, as he looked down at her smiling face, _"What is it?"_

She again giggled, "Onii-chan is just like I thought Onii-chan would be."

Tilting his head, he smiled softly, _"Really?"_

"~Mhm~ Onii-chan is warm, Onii-chan has a beautiful smile, Onii-chan has beautiful eyes, Onii-chan is strong."

"_And?", _he probed_._

His breath hitched as he saw the love swirling in her eyes, the way she seemed to glow, her smile viscously beautiful, innocent, as if she is looking at her dearest person.

"Onii-chan loves me."

And it was at that moment, he finally realized why he let down his guard around these people. Why these people are so warm. Why he felt like he has suddenly conquered the world. Why this child's smile almost makes his heart burst with joy.

He slowly closed his eyes, as he brought the child closer, hugging her to his chest with all the warmth he could muster.

"_Yes, Onii-chan loves you."_

* * *

**And CUT!**

**So guys, hate it? Like it?**

**Please tell, I am quite eager to hear the response.**

**Oh, and the Yanaka town is real. ^_^**

**...**

**And REVIEW!**

**Kindly please.**


End file.
